Underland- Evil is Madness
by 99Roosters
Summary: Alice came back after she left Underland. Alice and the Hatter have gotten married, and had a daughter, Makayla. Everything was wonderful. Until a new enemy arose. Now, Evil is spreading. Alice went to investigate, but shes disappeared. Makayla must take Alice's sword, and along with her friend Blanc to defeat the Evil. But can she?
1. How it began

"Are you Mad?!" He had asked me, as i was standing at the edge of the world. I turned to look at him.

"Yes, yes i am." I replied with a smile. He looked at me for a second, then smiled right back.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked. He reached over, and grabbed my waist. I was safe. I looked at him for a moment, and only that moment.

Then, we jumped. We jumped off the cliff, into the swirling vortex.

Ok, you may think we're crazy. You may be thinking we're committing suicide. You may only be thinking about the fact that there's a swirling vortex, at the end of the world.

Let me explain as best as i can... without driving you insane or have you doubt the laws of... everything.

* * *

I am the daughter of the Mad Hatter. But, i'm a little different. I am a Mad Ductress. Not duck! Duct! Like Duct tape! I make things out of Duct tape.

My name is Makayla Hatter. I have long redish brown, curly hair that goes down to my waist. I'm kinda short, and i have flat feet! I wear white and purple leggings that i like to put chains and safety pins on. Over my leggings, i wear a black skirt. Its kinda old and torn. I wear a black corset that has purple frills and stitching, and a black puffy sleeve jacket that goes below my breast. I also wear knee high black boots. To finish my look, i have a purple top hat, with black on the edge, and on top and under is purple tye dye tape. Oh, my hat is made of tape! And i have a zebra print bow surrounding it. It also has safety pins and feathers on it.

My friend... ya, friend... Anyway, he's the son of the white rabbit. His name is Blanc de Hotot Rabit. Thats French. Its also a kind of rabbit.

He wears a collared white shirt, a black tailcoat, a tie, and black dress pants. (Kind of like Sebastian from Black Butler). Now, heres where it gets cool. He has rips on his tailcoat, and pants. His clothes are littered with safety pins and pins. He also wears a black top hat with holes for his ears to poke out. Oh ya, he has those. And a cotton ball tail! Its too cute! Oh, and he is very tall. (Like Sebastian!) But, his dark brown hair is messed up.

And now... Here's our story.

**Hey! I wanna help too!**

Blanc? I'm telling the story! Not you! Now, go down a rabbit hole or something!

**Oh come on Makayla! I was there for... most of it.. too! You gotta let me help out! Please!**

(*Sigh*). Fine. You can help with the story. Just... don't exaggerate about it.

**Me? Exaggerate? I'm insulted! I don't exaggerate... much.**

Oh boy... So, lets start with the story! I bet their bored with this conversation already!

**Oh! Sorry about that all!**

Oh! One more thing about Blanc! He isnt French! His mother was, but moved to britain! Thats right! Blanc speaks in a british accent! Just a note for when you're reading the bolded parts that are him.

**Really. Why tell them that?**

Oh stop whining! Lets just get on with the story!

**Right!**

It all started when Alice left Underland. Well, thats what everyone thinks. Tell me something. Why would anyone leave Underland? Its amazing.

**So, heres what actually happened. Alice left, did the whole no marriage thing, and then went on the boat. And, who did she find? Absolom, thats who. The butterfly, remember?**

**So, he came to visit Alice. This was all part of the plan of course. When they got further out to sea, and in the middle of the night, Absolom appeared, and grew enormous! Alice jumped onto his back, and they flew into a blue cloud.**

Don't tell the whole thing! So, the blue cloud led to Underland! Alice never wanted to leave, so they made the sneaky plan!

When she arrived, Underland rejoiced! Their savior had returned and now their lives could be

happy, and everything could be swell.

**NOT!**

Wait! I havent got far enough for that!

**Oh, sorry!**

So anyway... Where was i? Oh ya! The savior had returned! So, everyone gets on with their lives. My dad and Alice hooked up, Blanc's dad and a human girl had him, and... well ill introduce them later.

So, everything ok with the world. My dad opened a killer hat shop, my mom fought for the white queen... Everything was ok.

**A few years ago. Thats when it all started. Things have been turning Evil. No one knows what it is, but if you touch it, you're Evil. We found the antidote, but the evil is spreading at an alarming rate.**

My... my mom was instructed to investigate this Evil. She left immediately. No ones seen her since then.

Its been spreading too fast. And with the Evil, comes Madness. We found that if you were already mad, it didnt turn you Evil. Just had a weird side effect, depending on the person.

My mom was mad. At least, kinda. So, why did they take her? Why take my mom?

**Ok... so, after we made that discovery, we knew what we had to do. We had to stop the Evil, and save Alice.**

**We just had one problem. How were we going to defeat this enemy?**

Thats when we went to the craziest, most insane being in all of Underland.

**T**h**e** M**a**r**c**h** H**a**r**e

He was the crazyest person in all of Underland. And the wisest. Ya, i know people say that Absolom is rumored to be all knowing and the wisest. But,thats not true. It the March Hare.

**I think we can actually put it in story format now.**

Oh... I guess we can! Sorry its been like this the whole time! But, as Blanc has mentioned, we are going into story mode!

* * *

"The March Hare? Are you serious?" Blanc asked, while putting supplies into a sack. We were preparing for the long and dangerous rode ahead of us. We would do anything, and go anywhere, to end this Evil.

"Yes, i am serious! He's the wisest in all of Underland! My dad told me!" I cried, as i finished the last stitch of Blanc's coat. He had gotten a rip in it when he was running over. When he got excited about something he tended to run rather fast. And that usually resulted in him getting tears in his clothes. I mean, he already had tears that he purposely put in his clothes...

"Finished your jacket." I said absent mindedly. Blanc walked over and admired my work. People always did that, but he did it differently. He stroked the stitch, stretched to make sure it didn't pop out, and gazed at in in admiration and surprise. He always told me i was as good as my dad at this.

"Excellent work, yet again." He declared, before putting on his favorite tailcoat. I smiled as i watched him jump around. He really loved that coat. Wait.. was that the one that i?...

"Blanc." I stopped him. He stopped and looked at me, his attention on my wholly. "Isn't that the jacket i made you last year?" I asked, tugging on the jacket. His pale face turned red. "Er... maybe." He looked away and started fiddling with his gloves.

I kinda blushed too.

"So, the March Hare..." Blanc broke the silence. I nodded. "Ya, he lives alone near the end of the world." I explained. Blanc stopped for a moment. "The end of the world?" He asked, completely shocked. I kinda giggled.

"Not the real end of the world! The town!" I laughed. He laughed too.

"Ok, we need to get serious." Blanc straightened himself. I nodded, and went to the bags and sacks we had packed. We had a bag for food, a bag for water, a sack for lighting fires, a bag that holds 3 tents, a bag that holds extra clothes, a bag that has fixing tools, a bag that has toiletries, and a box of medicine.

"I think we got it all." I stated, looking at our loot. We really were ready. I walked over to the mantle above our fireplace. On it, was a sword on a display holder. It was the sword that mom had used to save all of Underland. Why hadn't she taken it with her on this dangerous mission? I will never know. Maybe she thought this was no big deal, and it only need a normal sword. I don't know. I lifted the mighty blade, and heard a gasp from Blanc. Everyone knew that the sword chose its holder. So if it didn't choose me, i would be defenseless.

But it did. It had a glow to it, and then transformed. The hilt looked like an upside down teacup on a small serving plate. Sticking out of the cup was a giant spoon that was the handle. The blade looked pretty much the same, except instead of white dots going down it, there was tea pots. You kinda had to really look at them to tell.

"Woa." Blanc stated, his breath taken away. I had to agree with him, it was pretty cool. And it was exactly how i would've done it! Actually, i had a drawing of the exact same thing! I wanted a sword just like it.

Blanc brought a pocket watch from inside of his coat. I could swear it was empty when i fixed it.

"We had better get a move on if we want to save all of Underland." Blanc smiled, then put away the watch.

I nodded, and started to put all the bags and sacks in a backpack. Thats right. One backpack. For my birthday a few years back, i got a backpack that had no bottom. You could put anything you wanted into it, and just ask it nicely for what you want when you want it back.

Blanc did the fancy, 'After you' thing. It was kinda cute. I curtseyed, and then excited my house. It was a giant teapot. I liked it. Oh, i guess i should tell you how old i am! Im 15 and Blanc is 17. When people in Underland turn a certain age, they get their own home... But its right next to their parents.

I turned to Blanc. "Are we really doing this?" I asked. He nodded. "I believe we are. We really are going to save all of Underland from Evil." Blanc said softly. I nodded, then turned to face the road. We were really leaving home to save everyone i care about and love.

Blanc walked up next to me, holding a map. "So, we take this road for about a day, then we switch to a different road... All in all its gonna take about 3 days to get to the town." Blanc explained, folding his map.

He was basically just talking to himself. He knew i was lousy with directions. I barely knew where the store was.

"Then, lets get walking." I stated, and started down the road. Blanc sighed. "But i don't wanna walk! I wanna run!" Blanc said with excitement. I sighed. "Blanc, you know i cant run as fast as you!" I reminded him.

He nodded. "So, why don't i carry you? I could carry you as far as the forest! Then, we would need to walk." Blanc explained, his face getting some color.

I smiled. "Ok then, but not too fast." I scolded. Blanc laughed. "Ya right." He laughed again, then scooped me up into his arms bridal style. Now both of our faces were glowing red.

Then, Blanc ran, and he ran FAST. I never knew this was the speed he could go to. And, i loved it! The rush was amazing! I laughed with joy as we sped past people. Blanc looked down at me, and smiled at me. Now i knew why he loved to run!

After 5 hours of running, Blanc began to slow down. When we came to a stop, he looked down at me. "I'm running out of fuel here!" He declared with a crazy grin on his face. I nodded, and he set me down.

I brought my backpack out. "Food Bag." I commanded, and the bag shot out of it.

I rummaged through it, and brought out a muffin. Blanc took it greedily. "Mmmm! I wove yourf homemwade mufwins!" Blanc said with a full mouth. "Ew, Blanc! Dont talk with your mouth full of food!" I scolded. "And thanks."I giggled.

After he ate 3 more muffins, he declared he could run again.

After 4 more hours, we came to the forest. The Dark Forest. Spooky, right? Also the place where Evil is most common! But, it was the only passage to The End Of The World Town.

Blanc put me down uncertainly. "Are you sure we have to go in there? 'Cause, there's Evil in there! And we don't know how it'll affect us!" Blanc stuttered. I nodded. "I know... But its the only way to the March Hare." I declared.

I turned to face him. He looked really scared, even though he was trying to hide it. "Its going to be ok! We'll make it, and take whatever comes!" I declared, feeling brave. Blanc started to look more unafraid, but still uncertain.

"Well, lets go!" He then said, surprising me. I thought he was gonna clam up and i would need to drag him in. Like a rabbit. But, he was being really brave. I was proud, and impressed.

I followed him as he walked into the forest.


	2. The Dark Forest

The Dark Forest. Home of Evil and monsters beyond imagination. This was the forest that all those fairytales are about, but its much worse. Movie makers try to sugar coat the fairy tales, but look up a few fairy tales from their homeland, and it'll end bloody.

And we were going right into it.

"Dang Makayla, you know how to pick 'em." Blanc commented as we avoided more vines. The forest was very thick, with limited amounts of light. "Ha ha, very funny. Its not like we had a choice! Do you wanna save all of Underland, or do you wanna complain?" I asked, removing a briar from my skirt.

Blanc just laughed and followed me deeper into the forest.

That was when the tree's started to shake. Something was coming. Something big. I turned around to Blanc with a scared expression on. He returned it in the same fear. But, he walked in front of me bravely. It was sweet

Then there was the stomping. The ground shoot and the tree's swayed. It was coming closer, and closer. I raised my sword. Blanc pulled daggers and held them inbetween his fingers, like claws. Good. He had a weapon.

Then the creature stepped forward. It looked like it used to be a tree... But it was mutated, and made alive. It was affected by the Evil. It was huge.

It seemed to not notice us at first. I guess it was kinda slow. Then, of course it noticed us. It looked down at us, and roared. It was Mad. Not angry mad... but Mad. As in insane. It stepped towards us, and we went into action.

Blanc launched himself at it, and started throwing his daggers. Apparently he had an unlimited supply. "Careful not to touch him! If you do, we will discover how the evil affects us!" I shouted to Blanc as i charged the monster as well.

I slashed my sword at its legs, and i think i used the sword like a pro! It was so light and well balanced. It was like the sword was meant to be mine. And i loved it.

We were able to knock him over, and we were out for the final blow... when another one came. It must of heard its companions frantic roars and screams, and came to its rescue. I really didn't care... Because now we had 2 of these things to deal with.

The monster that was up and healthy (Lets call it monster2) charged towards us. The monster that was on the ground (Monster1) pushed us away from him so he could get up. Unfortunately, that meant touching one of us.

Blanc took the blow and flew back. I had no time to think about him at the moment. I was faced with 2 monsters that i couldn't touch.

I charged them, my sword raised. I was going to try something new. Something that everyone in Underland learns to do. When their older. I basically knew how to do it, but i had never tried.

I had picked up speed, and was closing in on Monster2. The monster looked at me with absolutely no expression, and prepared to attack me.

I was right in front of the beast, and then i jumped as high as i could into the air.

I concentrated on what i wanted to do. I put everything i had into doing it, and then, it just happened.

I exploded into a swarm of purple and black butterflies. I flew around Monster2, and landed behind it. I swirled around and thrusted my sword into its back.

Monster2 froze, unable to move. I twisted the sword, and put all my weight into it.

Then, it was like it was decomposing... except faster. Right before my eyes, the giant tree monster turned into compost.

Monster1 looked at me in shock. Then, in anger. It charged at me, teeth bared, and eyes red. I did the same thing. I burst into the butterfly state, and then appeared behind it. I whirled around and stabbed it first in the foot, then in the back.

But, it didn't work like last time. Monster1 expected the same thing, and then hardened his back so i couldn't get my blade any deeper.

I pulled out my sword. I had to think.

I started slashing, cutting its legs and hands. I actually cut one of its hands off, and then got a leg, right behind the knee.

Where i had cut body parts off, it started to decompose. I smiled. These guys were big softies under their armor.

I kept slashing, until all its limbs were off and it was decomposing faster than Blanc can run...

Blanc! After i made sure the monster was dead, i rushed to where i remember Blanc was thrown.

"Blanc? Blanc, where are you!?" I called, looking through the vines and mushrooms. Alot of them were broken because of our fight, and could be hiding him

"Over here..." Blanc moaned. I followed the sound of his voice to a particularly viney area.

He was starting to get up, but was clearly dazed and dizzy. I walked over and around mushrooms and trees to reach him.

I helped him sit up. "Are you ok?" I asked, checking to make sure he wasn't hurt too bad.

"Am i ok? Are you ok?" He asked, trying to look at me clearly. "Im fine... but i think you hit you're head." I examined.

He nodded. "I don't doubt that." He sighed, and rubbed his head.

I pulled out my back pack... my wondrous backpack. "Medicine kit."I commanded, and the box shot up like a rocket.

I started digging through the kit, and found it had a lot of supplies in it. I took out a roll of bandages and a Twister Ice Pack.

I started to wrap the bandages around his head, scolding him every time he moved. "Thanks for the first aid." He commented.

"No problem!" I responded, before twisting the Twisted Ice Pack, causing it to become icy cold.

I placed the pack on the large pump on his head. "That should do it." I said, admiring my work. But, Blanc winced at something on his head.

I moved around him, and found a cut right behind his ear (Remember, he has rabbit ears, so the cut is right on top of his head.)

"Yikes." I gasped as i inspected the wound. "What? What is it?" Blanc asked, concern in his voice.

"Uh, you have a little cut... Ok, scratch that! You have a big cut!" I gasped, inspecting his wound. It was really deep!

I heard Blanc gulp. "Ok, now it really hurts..." He muttered, and put his hand up to the cut. "Blanc, NO!"I shouted, but i was too late.

He felt the cut... and the blood. He brought his hand around to look at what wetness was on his fingers.

His eyes widened, and his face turned green. One thing i should mention about my good friend Blanc. He can stand the sight of blood... just not his own!

Blanc crawled away on his hands and knees. I knew what he was doing, and what would happen next.

I looked away, and plugged my ears. He knows i can't stand the sight or sound of puke. The smell is fine... just sound or smell... So thats why he's crawling away.

I waited for around 5 minutes. He was probably seeing if he was going to do it anymore before getting me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and he walked in front of me with his hands on my shoulders. He smiled in apology, and gently removed my fingers from ears.

"Sorry about that." He said with embarrassment all over his face. "Its ok... It wasn't your fault." I smiled.

I realized he was still holding my hands! I blushed, my ears feeling hot. I think he was realizing this too, for he blushed before slowly releasing my hands.

"Now, lets get that cut fixed." I stated, and led him over to the medicine kit.

I sat him in front of me, and examined the wound again. It was deep... and a bandage wouldnt fix it... I would need to...

"Um... i may need to stitch it up." I explained. Blanc's ears shot up. He was surprised, and nervous.

"Uh... have you ever stitched up a person?" He asked, sounding more nervous then i thought. "Uh, not a person... but i stitched you're rabbit when a dog got at it!" I reminded him.

He didn't seem any less relieved. I sighed. "Your just going to have to trust me!" I said, kind of hurt that he didn't.

He turned around. "I do trust you! I'm just nervous..." He trailed off. "Whatever." I grumbled.

I turned to my backpack. "Razer." I commanded. It shot into my hand, but i was careful not to cut sliced.

I turned back to Blanc, and started to shave the area around the cut, careful to not get any hair into the wound or get his ears.

Finally, there was no hair near the wound. I got out a needle and thread from the medicine box, threaded it, and looked for the best way to start.

"Im about to start... Its going to hurt some..." I stated, and looked around. I found a stick. "Bite this." I ordered.

He did. I looked at the wound again, and found a good place to start.

"RRMMFF! RAAAAARG!" Blanc screamed as i did each stitch. It hurt both him and me to do this. I never liked hurting him in any way.

* * *

After i finished stitching and cleaning the wound, Blanc decided to lay down and take a nap. I was going to follow his example... but something was bugging me.

The monster had touched Blanc. And the monster had Evil in him... So how did it affect Blanc? When he woke up, he would have to tell me what happened.

I sat there, thinking. Then a light popped on in my head. I grabbed my backpack. "Tea box, please." I commanded, and caught the box as it found its way to the top. "Fire sack as well if you don't mind." I asked, and caught the sack.

Smiling, i started the fire in a flash. I pulled the kettle out of the Tea box, and walked over to a stream. Filling it up, i also put a purifier in it so the water was clean.

I walked back over to the fire and set the kettle on the overhanging hook. The kettle swayed back and forth a little, but found its balance and settled down.

I knew i didn't have to do this. I'm a Hatter! For centuries, Hatters have had the ability to summon tea, already prepared, from thin air.

But, it was something about making it. I loved making things, and fixing things. It was a sense of accomplishment.

As i was finishing another cup of tea, Blanc started to move around.

"You finally woke up?" I asked. Blanc sat up, and blinked a few times, trying to wake himself up.

"How long was i out?" He asked, looking at me and then the sky. "A few hours." I replied as i started to pour another cup.

"Wheres my jacket?" He asked. I pointed to the bags. He walked over on his knees and pulled his jacket from in between the bags.

I began to pour him a cup. "So, did the surgery go well?" He asked, sitting down with me for tea. I chuckled.

"I think so... its just..." I trailed off. "What?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

I felt my hand. "I was wearing my ring before i stitched you're head... but i cant find it..." I trailed off, then looked at him in alarm.

Blanc was kinda slow at first, but then his eyes slowly became the size of saucers. "Are you serious?" Blanc asked.

I looked at him with a worried and scared face. Then, i couldn't contain it. "BWA HAHAHA!" I cracked up.

"No! There's no ring! I don't wear rings!" I laughed. Blanc looked at me like i was crazy, than began cracking up too.

After we finished we laugh attack, we began drinking tea.

"So, we'll spend the night here. In the morning, we'll need to get going." Blanc explained, looking at our handy dandy map.

I just nodded.


End file.
